Two Gokus
by Mason5
Summary: Bulma creates a clone of Goku to fight Vegeta so he will love her once more, but something goes terribly wrong.


Fanfic: "What's This, Two Gokus?"   
  
  
Written by: Saiyan Savior   
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonballz.Special Thanks to Saiyan Savior for letting me use this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here's a little note to all of you; this is a Fanfic. Just think of it like one of the movies: it makes no sense if you try to place it chronologically in order with the normal story line. I'm just bored, so just enjoy this one.   
-Saiyan Savior  
  
Our story takes place at the world famous capsule corporation. Bulma is rather lonely these days. Ever since Vegeta herd Goku was coming back from the other realm for a visit he had been training all day. When it was finally time for the two of them to go to bed Vegeta was too exhausted to give Bulma anything. She would lay awake for hours wishing Vegeta would wake up and give her some of the love that she so much deserved. One time she actually leaned over and shook Vegeta awake. "What do you want?" Vegeta would ask sleepily. "Vegeta, honey, how long has it been?" "Since what?" "Since you expressed your love to me." "What? What the hell are you talking about?" "Vegeta, how long has it been since we had sex?" Bulma asked on the edge of tears. "What the…. Woman why do you…. I mean, Bulma Darling. Why is it that you want to know?" "Well it's been awhile and I was just wondering if…" Vegeta sharply cut her off, "Dammit woman! What do you want out of me? Can't you see I'm trying to get into shape for Kakarot's arrival? Please can't you just be patient?" And that was the end of it. Bulma began to cry and she ran out of her room and to her lab.   
  
She had stayed in there ever since. She couldn't wait any longer for her husband. Goku would have to come, now. She remembered a battle Vegeta and Goku had a long time ago at Capsule corp. Bulma had collected a sample of Goku's blood that day. It was enough too clone the Saiyan. For the last week she had tirelessly been attempting to clone Goku. If she could make an opponent for Vegeta he would want her again. Now it was almost finished. She had downloaded everything about Goku's life she could find into the Clone's memory and it was almost complete. Now all she needed to do was wake up her Goku and make him fight Vegeta.   
  
Bulma moved forward and pushed the button on the control panel. The cover on the tank slid up and Clone Goku's eyes opened. "Hello Bulma." He grinned from ear to ear. "Do you know who you are?" "Of course I do. I am the cloned form of Goku. My purpose is to fight Vegeta so he will make love to you once more." "What, how do you know that?" "You made me much smarter than you thought." He grinned even wider and moved toward Bulma. His hands reached out and gripped both of Bulma's large breasts. "Much smarter. Don't you understand you never really needed Vegeta? The truth is, you really loved Goku most of all, that is why you created me." Goku's index fingers traced up the swell of Bulma's bosom and laced in the top of her blouse. He pulled his hands down popping the buttons out of her blouse. He rested his hands on her naked breasts and he began to kiss Bulma's mouth. "Please, don't" Bulma whispered. "I'm devoted to my husband." Tears streaked down her face. She wanted this but not from this clone. She wanted the real Goku. She couldn't lie to herself. C-Goku pinched her hard nipples and traced his tongue down her left breast. Stopping at the nipple sucking like a baby. He moved his hand to her pants and traced it between her legs. On his way back down he slipped it under the waistband and slid his middle finger into the opening of her vagina. "Please the real Goku would never do this to me. He loves ChiChi and I respect that. Just please fight Vegeta and leave me." "Can't you feel it Bulma, you're so horny you'll screw a clone." That was it for Bulma. She came on his hand and allowed him to pull down her wet pants. Her white panties came off and she noticed the entire front half was now gray. He slipped himself into her and she came a second time. Their hip movements became simultaneous and she came a third time. This one lasted for about thirty seconds. Her legs felt sticky and she wondered how she would bath herself without somebody seeing her. She felt C-Goku slip in and out of her so many times.   
  
Finally he stopped and she realized her ears were buzzing. She fell to the ground blacking out. She did not realize C-Goku had caught her and had lain her down on the cold floor. He pulled a mop out of the broom closet and cleaned the floor. Next he pulled out a soft fluffy towel and wet it with water. He cleaned Bulma's naked body with care and cleaned himself. He then used his instant transmission to go to Goku's house. He walked into Goku's room and realized ChiChi was sleeping on her bed. He noticed her pink blouse was open. As he stared at her breasts he remembered Bulma. What had he done to her? Was that considered rape? He looked down and saw ChiChi's panties were also wet. Like Bulma's. She must have been thinking of Goku, like Bulma. C-Goku moved to the closet. He saw one of Goku's outfits and pulled it out. He opened the top drawer of the dresser. He rifled through bras and panties and grabbed a pair of Goku's old boxers. He clothed himself and left the house. What were these thoughts racing through his head? Did he feel Goku's love for ChiChi? Did he love Bulma? Or was he capable of feeling love? He flew toward Capsule Corp thinking, if he could defeat Vegeta he could have Bulma, and if he could defeat the real Goku he could have ChiChi. He hoped it would work. Vegeta was training with Trunks when he decided to take a break.   
  
Maybe Bulma was right; he did need to pay attention to her. He went into the complex and to her lab. The door was locked so he decided to break the lock by turning the handle harder. He walked in and saw his wife naked on the floor. At first he thought she was so lonely she had masturbated until she had fallen asleep. Closer inspection showed he was wrong. She had been having sex. Vegeta turned red with rage. It was probably that jackass Yamcha. Vegeta flew to Yamcha's house where he learned he had been painting Android #18, nude for a birthday present to Krillen. Who had it been?" Goku flew into the Earth check in station do talk to Lord Daio before he went home. There he learned that Bulma had cloned him. The clone had raped Bulma and stole his clothes. He also looked at his wife and planned to kill him and Vegeta so he could have them both. This enraged Goku and he used his instant transmission to get to Earth.   
  
Vegeta saw Goku coming the time had come! He would fight Goku and test his strength against him! Goku landed in front of him, turned Super Saiyan, and charged him. Vegeta did not realize he was fighting a clone of Goku. C-Goku charged into Vegeta and hammered his fist into the side of his head. Vegeta went sprawling. He stood up and went Super Saiyan. They both rushed at one another and when their heads collided there was a giant boom. Vegeta's foot swung around at C-Goku's head. C-Goku threw his arm up and knocked away the kick. He then blasted Vegeta with a force that threw him back twenty feet. He flew into the air and sent a barrage of power into Vegeta's path. He folded his arm over his chest and blocked many of C-Goku's blasts, but they were too powerful. Vegeta flew back again into the newly created crater. That did not stop C-Goku. He kept firing into the crater hoping to kill Vegeta. When it was over, all that was left of Vegeta's outfit was a body suit, that was scorched to hell, and his boots. The sleeves and armor were gone. His bare hands were held in front of his face with his palms smoking. Blood trickled down his forehead. He was breathing hard and his hair was no longer yellow. He had used up most of his energy and could not retain his form. C-Goku laughed and powered up for one last attack, the Kamehameha wave. "Say goodbye Vegeta! The end is near! Kamehameha!" C-Goku fired the attack and laughed hysterically. Vegeta's eyes grew wide and he tried to power up, but he couldn't. Just then there was a flash of light and a blast flashed from behind. It hit the Kamehameha wave in the side. The force of the blast deflected the blast to the side. "Hey, Clone Boy! You think you can take the real me?" Yelled Goku. Goku powered up and turned Super Saiyan. "I heard what you did to Bulma you bastard. Prepare to bite my ki blast bullet!" "Kakarot! What a crappy line, but I'm glad to see you," said Vegeta. "It's you Goku!" yelled the clone of Goku. Goku flew into the air and sent a flurry of punches and kicks toward his clone. The clone dodged each attack and sent his own attacks back at his opponent. Goku kicked the clone's side and the clone blasted Goku into the ground. Vegeta helped him up gave the rest of his energy to Goku.   
  
"Kamehameha!" yelled Goku as he fired his attack at the clone. "Kamehameha!" yelled the clone as he fired back to counter the move. The attacks struck each other with extreme force. The shock wave shook the planet. Vegeta stood again and powered up as much as he could. He flew into the air above C-Goku. He fired the strongest ki blast he could and hit the clone in the back. C-Goku turned his head. "Vegeta! You just want to die!" He blasted back with a fraction of his power. Goku took his chance. He powered up and fired with all his strength. The Kamehameha's blast flew up and into the other attack. It flew all of the way up and struck the clone Goku. He screamed as it engulfed him completely. The wave flew up and into space. It flew into the sun where its force was swallowed up. "You did it. Kakarot, you did it!" "Thank you." Said Goku as he powered down and landed on the ground. "Do you sense his energy?" "No, but you seem like it was nothing. I had no idea you were so strong." "What, Vegeta without you he would have defeated me. I'm barely conscious." "But your power is so…" Vegeta turned around and saw the clone standing there looking more beat up than he was. C-Goku had black hair and didn't have enough strength to go Super Saiyan again. All that was left on C-Goku were his tattered pants. He fell to his knees and began to cry. He stood up again and turned his sadness into rage. He remembered having sex with Bulma. He had to destroy those two so she would be his. He didn't even know how ChiChi would enjoy how he felt. He didn't know how those breasts would move with his hands cupped around them. He stepped forward and powered up one last attack.   
  
He fired it right at Vegeta. "NO! VEGETA!" yelled Goku. He flew in front of the attack and it hit him with full force. Goku fell to the ground smoking. Vegeta moved to Goku. "Kakarot, n-no." ""Don't worry Vegeta. I was supposed to go back anyway." He smiled. "Don't worry. Goodbye Vegeta" Goku died with a smile on his face and disappeared." "Now look what you've done! You've killed Kakarot! He came here to see his children, his friends, and his wife! Look what he saw! You, some freak! Some maniacal Frankenstein's Monster! ERRRR! I'll kill you!" "There is no need Vegeta. I understand now what I've done." His hand began to glow. He extended his fist, and slammed it into his stomach. "Cough, cough, Well I guess it's my time to go now." He smiled and fell to the ground. He too died. Vegeta blasted the body and cremated it. Vegeta walked into the house and saw his wife standing there in a bathrobe. Tears were streaming down her face. She ran to Vegeta and he hugged her tightly. She undid the belt and stood there naked in his arms. He ran his hands down her back and rested his hands on her rear. He squeezed it hard and moved his hands up and down the inside of her legs. He undid the rest of his uniform and they made love to her all night, only taking breaks to breathe.   
  
This is the end of our story now, I hope you all enjoyed it!   
Saiyan Savior  
  
  
Even though I didn't write this story I got permission to put it under my username  
Gohan 


End file.
